caligulafandomcom-20200214-history
Digihead
Digiheads are monsters formed from μ addicts whose emotions run violent. They act as a standard enemy in Caligula Effect and Overdose Overview People who enter Mobius have some form of emotional trauma or baggage that led them to escape reality. As they continue to spend time in Mobius and listen to μ's songs, they gradually become dependent on μ and her music in order to suppress their negativity in a manner not too dissimilar to actual drug addiction. When dependency reaches a critical point, that person can sometimes turn into a monster known as a Digihead. There are currently two known methods for people to become Digiheads Violent emotional turmoil, if not regulated, can cause a person to become a Digihead and run berserk. If properly regulated through a mix of outside assistance and personal resolve, this can instead achieve the Catharsis Effect When the Ostinato Musicians play μ's songs over the various audio mediums of Mobius, they can convert addicted individuals into Digiheads and more or less aggravate them in order to attack "rogues" and "laggards" that threaten Mobius' stability, such as the Go-Home Club. There is a strain of particularly rough μ addicts that are labeled Egoheads. An online board in Mobius exists to track these people's identities, as they're known to be troublemakers even to other μ fans. Appearances Caligula Effect Digiheads first show up after the protagonist attempts to escape Mobius and ends up interrupting one of μ's concerts. Several of the concert's audience turn into Digiheads and attempt to pursue the protagonist, only for him to be rescued by Shogo. When the protagonist awakens to their Catharsis Effect, they handily defeat the Digiheads. From then on, Digiheads become the generic enemy encounters throughout the game, wandering the scenery of Mobius and attacking the Go-Home Club whenever they get near. The various interactive NPCs in the game have a gauge measuring from 0 to 99%, representing the person's "Erosion Rate", or their dependence on Mobius for mental stability. Starting at 50%, NPCs will become Digiheads and attack the player, even if they previously performed conversations or sidequests. NPCs in proximity to battles may suffer spikes in Erosion Rate, turning them into Digiheads on the spot. NPCs that turn into Digiheads cannot be interacted with for sidequests or Causality Link purposes. Erosion Rate also passively raises over time, especially in dungeons where μ's songs are playing. Erosion Rates reduce to safe levels when the NPC is defeated. Generic Digiheads may have a name like "Lost Soul" and an extremely high Erosion Rate. Some Digiheads actively seal away memory fragments with their presence, and must be defeated to release them. Generic students recruited for the party utilize Digihead powers and abilities to fight in battle. However, they cannot gain any EXP because they do not retain the memories of their time as a Digihead. Overdose Digiheads do not particularly change from Caligula Effect to Overdose. However, when Lucid is wandering about Mobius, they may come across Laggards (humans who are aware of Mobius but cannot achieve a Catharsis Effect), who display Digihead-like transformations and abilities. There is no gameplay difference, but Lucid and the Musicians are ordered to hunt down Laggards to maintain the stability of Mobius. Anime Ritsu Shikishima is originally unable to perceive Digiheads, being another blissfully ignorant inhabitant of Mobius. What is actually a clash between a Catharsis Effect-wielding Shogo Satake and a mob of Digiheads merely looks like a schoolyard brawl to him. However, as he begins to notice inconsistencies within Mobius, he gradually becomes aware of the existence of Digiheads merged with the ordinary populace, even being chased by several during the school's opening ceremony. Later on in the anime, Digiheads are barely even present as a threat or impediment to the Go-Home Club, as the focus is mainly on interactions and clashes between the GHC and the Musicians, as well as μ's mental degeneration.